Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes
by PadfootStripQuidditch
Summary: ON HOLD. Transferred to Hogwarts, a girl from George and Fred's past comes back at the most unexpected time. With her, odd feelings arise and so mayhem and chaos ensue as the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes truly gets its start!
1. Say It Right

_A/N: I had started a George/OC story, but I decided against it and took it down. This is a sort of AU to its non-AU counterpart, considering in this story my OC meets George completely differently from how she really does. …does that make any sense? I've so many HP stories going on, I'll try to update this one as often as possible! Believe it or not, but this story actually got put into writing because of the first conversational sentence. _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or any canon character you might find…maybe one day I'll sneakily get her to sign the rights over to me, but until then. I own the plot and all OC's. The title of the story is their shop name, but instead of wizard it's wizarding, hope that's not confusing. Lol Also there won't be any more of these, because you know I don't own HP._

_I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader Rufi and for her not killing me (yet). She's great!!_

* * *

**  
Chapter 1 - Say It Right**

Molly Weasley sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow which sat a good few miles from the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. They had a large orchard that kept the house out of view from the Muggle townsfolk. Mrs. Weasley sighed happily as she watched three young children playing outside in the front yard, chasing small gnomes around the garden patch; the little gnomes laughed in haughty voices as the children would fail at catching them, and eventually give up.

It didn't seem to take long before a little girl's voice rang out while Arthur Weasley read the Daily Prophet, which had been sitting on the table since that morning.

"Auntie Molly! Auntie Molly! The boys keep changing on me!" the little girl— no more than six— tried to say with nobility, but failed as she was more angry than anything else.

Arthur chuckled behind his paper.

"How do they keep changing on you, Chloe dear?" Molly asked the little girl, who was the daughter of a good friend of Molly's. Chloe found it easier to call her Auntie Molly rather than Mrs. Weasley due to the fact it was relatively hard for her to say.

The little girl pulled one of her loose braids over her shoulder, twirling the hair around her fingers. "When I ask Fred to get me something, he says he not Fred; he's George. So when I call George, George; Fred says that _he_ isn't George, _he's_ George!" Chloe said in an annoyed voice, her facial expression coupled with her voice throwing Arthur and Molly into fits of laughter.

This obviously didn't help, as the little girl burst into tears.

"It's not funny!" she sobbed. "It's…it's…annoying! They're…always…tea-teasing me!"

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry; we didn't mean to laugh," Molly said, as she tried to console the child. "Let's go sort those mean little boys out, hmm?" she asked, taking the little girl's hand and directing her back outside.

Fred and George looked over to their approaching mother and their friend Chloe, whose long, brown braids were loosely done because of the pulling they had done on them when she arrived. The gnome in their hands wiggled its way free during the boys' distraction and dived into the hole it had been plucked from.

"Oh, man; we lost it!" one twin cried out. "We could have used it to scare Chloe!"

Molly approached the twins with Chloe in tow. "Now you two, sort yourselves out and tell Chloe which is which!" she said.

"She's such a crybaby; we were just playing with her!" one twin said as the other suck his tongue out.

"I am not!" Chloe said, sticking her tongue out also as she wiped her tear stained face.

"Are too!" the twins said in unison.

"I'm gonna tell my mum on you!" she said without doubt.

"So what? Your mum can't do anything to us; she's not our mum!" the twin to the right said.

"Shall I have to give her mother permission to spank you?" Molly retorted raising an eyebrow. The twins' faces dropped, showing an expression of pure horror.

"Alright, we're sorry!" they said.

"Very good; now sort yourselves out to her," Molly said. "Be nice because this is the last play…no, Ron, don't eat the dirt!" she cried, running over to Ron to stop the dirt eating of the four-year-old.

Chloe pulled both her braids over her shoulder to try and shield them from the boys who might try to pull on them again; her fingers coiling around one end slowly. Just as Mrs. Weasley was out of ear shot, the twins pulled Chloe along farther into the garden.

"George has got a mole I don't," one twin retorted, pointed to his brothers neck, who had to be George because he had a small mole on the right side of his neck.

"How do I know that that's George and not Fred?" the little girl asked, still fiddling with her braids.

Both boys got a large grin on their face; "Well you don't, do you?" they said and pulled on her braids before running off.

"And don't play with us anymore!" the one she thought to be Fred, because he didn't have the mole on his neck, said. "You're a tattletale and would get us into trouble!"

Chloe sighed softly in sadness and sat by Ron on one of the swings as the little boy swung himself. His mother watched a few feet away, sitting in one of the lawn chairs and enjoying the falling of night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly filled up her children's' plates with dinner that night as they wiggled their short legs just above the ground.

"Mum, when is Chloe gonna come back and play with us?" George asked as he dug into his food.

"She's not, dear," Molly said softly as she took a seat.

Fred and George looked up and gasped.

"Why not?" the boys demanded simultaneously.

"Today was your last play date; Chloe is moving to the states tomorrow morning," their mother said sadly.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Now I feel bad," George mumbled, stirring the food around in his plate.

"Why is that?" Arthur asked his son before he took a swig of water.

"We told her not to play with us anymore 'cause she was a tattletale and she looked sad!" Fred said looking completely sad.

"Well, I'm sure you'll see her again one day," their father replied.

"Yeah, but we'll feel awful until then!" George retaliated very much to everyone's laughter.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

George laughed at the memory; Chloe having popped up suddenly in his thoughts while the Weasley family sat around the table, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter joining them for the rest of the summer. Mrs. Weasley regaled them with the tale of how the twins would pick on Chloe, and she'd try her best to get back at them.

"I still feel bad about what we said," George retorted, stirring his spoon through his soup.

"Me too. We never got to say good-bye," Fred said with a smile.

"Not that it would have been much of a good-bye. You two would have ended up pulling on her braids!" Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Yeah," George and Fred said in unison with large, identical grins.

"I sort of remember her," Ron said, "I know she use to play with me on the swing set when we were really little."

"That she did. Bill and Charlie, you two were absolutely taken with her before we had Ginny; you two paraded her around like a sister!" Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "She was only three at the time and you were ten and eight."

"She use to really love Halloween; said the decorations were for her!" Bill laughed as the others listened to their memories as they sat around the kitchen table at number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Bill and Charlie were staying for dinner because of the Order.

"Never really understood why though."

"Her birthday was on Halloween," Fred and George said, as everyone laughed.

"That explains it!" Bill said, laughing as well.

"You always were a little slow, bro," Charlie replied, with a broad grin.

"Whatever happened to her? Did you hear from her again?" Remus Lupin questioned, sorting through his plate of food.

"Nope. I guess she hated us," Fred answered, with small smile.

"Iain, her father, got promoted to Head of Auror Headquarters in the States' Ministry of Magic," Mr. Weasley said, looking up from his meal.

"I had no clue!" Mrs. Weasley said, surprised. "Quinn hardly writes to me anymore, I'm afraid. Must be terrible busy with Roy and Deon. You know she had twin boys!"

Everyone laughed at that. "Chloe must be happy with that," Harry said.

"Probably not, considering how much she hated it when we switched on her!" Fred laughed, reaching for another roll. "I don't remember them though, they never really came over."

"Roy and Deon are about Harry's age," Mrs. Weasley said, nodding her head.

"That means I'm older than them?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, "Only a few months probably!" he said.

"Mum, what got you talking about Chloe?" Charlie asked, the question everyone was wondering.

Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly at this and said, "Got a letter from Quinn just the other day, asking if they could stay with us here for the summer. Chloe, Roy, and Deon are going to Hogwarts this year, and they're going to finish up their education with you lot. You know Salem ended for Chloe her fifth year."

"What?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius briefly. "Tell me you said 'no' Molly."

"Of course not, all five of them are in the Order! Albus said that it was quite fine, and they already know about Sirius so there's no need to worry," Mrs. Weasley retaliated.

Everyone looked on, flabbergasted.

"What do you mean they're in the Order? Fred and George aren't, and they are?" Ron questioned in annoyance.

"Albus never told us about this," Sirius Black said.

"Yeah; why does Chloe get to be in the Order and we can't? We're older than her!" the twins demanded as well.

Molly sighed exasperatedly, "One, you're only a few months older than her; two, her magic and the twins' magic is far more advanced than yours. There's a reason Salem ends their fifth year. Albus has been getting foreign wizards to join us for years; for Merlin's sake, ask Charlie! Quinn was in the Order when the first war started!"

"That's not right!" Fred snapped.

Remus and Sirius chuckled. "So, what has the girl been doing all year if she wasn't in school? Didn't she take her N.E.W.T's?" asked Sirius.

"She's been home tutored," Molly explain. "Madame Fangrey had the three hold back on taking the N.E.W.T's until they've graduated at Hogwarts."

"Fangrey is still there?" Remus and Sirius said, in shock.

"You know her?" Harry asked, looking between the two older men.

They both laughed, "Yeah we know her."

"Who is she?" Ron asked.

"Madame Fangrey is Salem Witches Institute's Headmistress, and has been in the position as long as Dumbledore has at Hogwarts. S.W.I only has up to five years, unlike Hogwarts with seven. Because of this, the core courses are twice as hard and they are learning things by their fifth year that seventh years at Hogwarts— and even some grown wizards and witches— wouldn't try! Students are exceptionally gifted if they stay with it, and their school system allows you to skip up a year if you're talented enough, at the Headmistress' discretion. The United States has the highest record of the youngest witches and wizards to go to work for their Ministry of Magic," Hermione answered, finally entering into the conversation.

"They have the largest library in magical history, and instead of a castle hidden somewhere on the land, their school is in the sky! It's rumored to be somewhere about the West Coast! They also have to take a mandatory flying class their first year like us, but their Quidditch players learn to fly a totally different style!"

The group stared at her in an awkward silence until she said, "I read it in _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_; it was mentioned briefly in reference to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean their Quidditch players ride a different style?" Harry asked.

"They ride their broomsticks like snowboards," Sirius explained. "They have a sticking charm made into the broom like the cushion charms on yours."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked, having already known what snowboards and skiing were because of Hermione explaining it to him one Christmas holiday in the past. Harry nodded his head in agreement to the question at hand.

"We had a friend that went there," Remus answered, not giving them the complete truth.

"Oh," Harry and Ron said, in unison.

"So, when are they to arrive?" Remus asked, going back to his meal.

"Tomorrow!" Mrs. Weasley grinned. "Quinn is bringing them before she goes back to the U.S. I imagine they'll arrive tomorrow night."

Fred and George looked at each other, wearing evil identical grins. "Oh, this should be fun!"

* * *

_  
A/N: Tell me what you think please! I've got the second chapter done, but am working on the third. I like to have a chapter under my belt before posting another. Shouldn't take me long._

_OTHER NOTES:_

_- I took liberty with S.W.I. The school is never described as far as I've searched and read. Afraid only Rowling knows. So the idea of the school is owned by me but not the school name itself. Does that make sense?_


	2. Couldn't Resist

_A/N: Whoo! Another chapter so close I'm so proud! sniffle Well I hope you like the story so far!  
_

_EDITED: I've rewritten some things and have changed the way Chloe looks.  
_

_I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader Rufi. She's still great!!__  
_

* * *

**  
Chapter 2 - Couldn't Resist**

"She'll definitely tell us what's going on!" Fred and George declared.

"How do you know?" asked Ron curiously.

Fred and George smirked broadly. "We know Chloe; she couldn't hold a secret to save her life, especially with us!" George exclaimed.

"I'm sure she can keep a secret, considering that she's in the Order," Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes.

The group of teens sat, in Ron and Harry's bedroom at Grimmauld Place, discussing what they had heard at dinner the night before. The excitement of some new company was more than enough, but Mrs. Weasley seemed to be working them even more to the bone than usual as to make Grimmauld Place as clean as possible, since people were arriving that night. Harry was rather exhausted, as were the others, even though the excitement was still eating away at them. Rather abruptly, there came a knock at the front door. Whoever it was, they were smart enough not to ring the doorbell, which would start up Sirius' mother's wailing.

"That should be them!" Ginny exclaimed, as she opened the door. Ginny had been down stairs helping Mrs. Weasley with dinner, and not up in Ron and Harry's bedroom, so she got to the front door quickly.

"Sweet!" Fred said, jumping up with the Ron and the others following behind him as he snuck down the stairs.

A muffled conversation was taking place, and Dumbledore's familiar face came into view, followed by the unfamiliar face of a woman in her mid-thirties, and then by two teenage boys with rucksacks over their shoulders. They had to be the same height as Fred and George, because they were looming over their mother.

"Quinn, it's been too long!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly, pulling the woman into a tight embrace, "You guys, come on down!" she said, risking to talk a bit louder.

"Albus told us about the portrait already," the other woman explained, her hair a long brown curtain down her back, pulled back at the base of her neck.

The group of teens bustled down the stairs— trying not to wake Mrs. Black's portrait— the group looking around at the unfamiliar faces.

"Hello, boys," the woman known as Quinn said, looking at the three red heads and giving them a round of hugs. "Now, where are Charlie and Bill? I heard they'd be here tonight."

"Right here, Mrs. Starkweather," Bill replied, making his way through the crowd with Charlie behind him. Mrs. Starkweather pulled each of them into an embrace, just like their mother had to her.

"It's been too long! I remember when you were just little things!" she chuckled softly. "And Percy?"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled nervously. "He's not here," she explained.

"Oh."

"This is Hermione Granger," Mrs. Weasley directed to the Starkweather twins and their mother.

"Hello," Mrs. Starkweather said, shaking hands; the twins' followed suit.

"And this is…" Mrs. Weasley began, but was cut off by Mrs. Starkweather.

"Harry Potter!" Mrs. Starkweather laughed softly, taking Harry's hand with both of hers.

"Hey; it is him!" the brown haired twins said in unison.

"Hello; nice to meet you," Harry smiled weakly, knowing that their eyes were about to flick up to his scar. When they didn't, Harry was rather surprised.

The Starkweather twins seemed to catch his expression. "We don't need to see your scar---," Deon said.

"---to know it's you," Roy finished. "You're rather famous in the States, within the magical community. Got quite a fan base of girls after the Triwizard Tournament, there."

Harry felt his face reddening, and the twins laughed.

"'ello Fred; George!" the other twin said. They both were just as handsome as some would say the Weasley twins were. Their brown hair similar in color to their mothers, was styled to stick up in the front like Harry had seen in many muggle advertisements, and he slightly wished he could get his hair to stick that way.

Fred and George stuck out their hands, and the two sets of twins shook vigilantly.

"Roy; Deon!" Fred and George said in unison.

"What have we done, Molly? We've made a quartet of troublemakers instead of leaving it at a duo!" Mrs. Starkweather laughed with Mrs. Weasley.

"We're not troublemakers!" both sets of twins said in unison.

The group laughed; even Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Starkweather.

"If I had known these two twits were going to be here I wouldn't have come!" another female voice said, behind the twin Starkweathers'. "Now move it or lose it _Big Bird_!"

Hermione and Harry snorted at the small joke.

"What's funny?" asked Ron.

"Big Bird is a character on a muggle kid show. He's a giant canary," Hermione answered, chuckling.

"Completely forgot you were there, Sis!" Deon retorted, with a smirk that his twin had as well. The two moved out of the way to reveal a young woman at least half a head shorter than them, her hair was a light brown and loosely braided which hung over her shoulders. Light freckles came better into focus under the hallway light; the freckles sprayed across the bridge of her nose and cheeks like George and Fred, yet most were along her shoulders and probably along her back. The thin strapped tank top she wore giving show of them.

"And this is Chloe," Mrs. Starkweather said.

"Little Chloe?" Mrs. Weasley was surprised to say the least, but pulled her into a back breaking hug as the girl mumbled a greeting which more than likely was hard to do, due to the smothering by the older woman she was receiving.

"You remember Fred and George don't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, patting one of the twins on his arm.

"'ello Chloe!" Fred and George exclaimed, both of them suddenly tugging a bit on her braids, loosening them more.

"Unfortunately," the teen said dryly, pulling her hair back. "They were mean and belittling as children and the day I moved they told me to stop playing with them because they disliked me. I'm sure their quite the same now as adults."

The hallway broke out into soft laughter; still for fear that they might wake Mrs. Black. Dumbledore had disappeared downstairs with Charlie and Bill shortly after their greeting to Mrs. Starkweather. Sirius, Lupin and Mr. Weasley must have also been down in the basement kitchen for Harry couldn't find them.

"We didn't say we disliked you, we said you were a tattletale," Fred retorted with a smile.

The girl shrugged, "Potato, potato," she said indicating one word that meant the same thing, but said two different ways.

"You know you missed our handsome ruggedness!" George said laughing.

"If you think you've got handsome ruggedness you're more of a baboon's ass than I thought," Chloe said dryly, and Ron snorted back his laughter, as did Harry.

"Chloe; your language!" Mrs. Starkweather chided.

"We've been a baboon's backside this whole time?" Fred questioned, laughing with George.

Chloe rolled her eyes, pulling her trunk out from behind her brothers as the headphones clipped onto her tank top blared something in English about rock-n-roll.

"Don't worry about your stuff; we'll take care of that. Just put it down there," Mrs. Weasley said, the three teens doing as she said. "I don't suppose you're staying, Quinn?"

"'Fraid not," the older woman responded.

"At least see Arthur before you go. I'll send him up!"

Mrs. Weasley hustled the group of teens down into the kitchen. Dumbledore and the others had been having a hushed discussion when they entered and promptly stopped. Charlie waving his wand over several large unrolled parchments; making them disappear.

"I see the teens have met each other. Let me introduce the members of the Order to one another," Dumbledore smiled, gesturing with his hand. "Remus Lupin; Sirius Black; this is Deon, Roy and Chloe Starkweather."

The group of men's eyes flickered over the three, soft smiling breaking out between them.

"I see Fred and George have already gotten to your braids," Charlie said as he shook hands with Chloe.

"Yeah," she mumbled as her long, soft pink, slightly beaded necklace bumped against her chest.

After all the greetings were finished, Mr. Weasley disappeared upstairs with Sirius and Remus to say their hellos and good-byes to Mrs. Starkweather._  
_

* * *

_  
A/N: I hope you like it. I've changed the way Chloe looks, because I wanted to keep the braids. XD I think they're rather cute!  
_

_Other than that let me know what you think!_


	3. Back to You

_A/N: I hope you like it so far! I actually have it planned out so the romance part won't take as long as it did on my story 'To Start With a Memory'. That one's a Sirius/OC story. Anyway onwards and forwards! I OWN HARRY POTTER, J.K. ROWLING SIGNED IT OVER TO ME!! ...what? She didn't? You're kidding!!?? DAMNIT! I've been told by my lawyer that I only own the plot and any OC's you come across! Shit!_

_This chapter has not gone through my beta reader. I'll replace it when it does. _

* * *

**  
Chapter 3 - Back to You**

It didn't take long for everyone minus Mrs. Starkweather and Dumbledore who left together to sit down for dinner, Ron taking a seat next to Chloe, smiling sheepishly as he stared at her. As dinner was served everyone was already in what one would call semi-deep conversations. Both sets of twins were talking adamantly about the trouble each set caused for their schools, laughing gaily, Ron, Harry and Ginny talked about the new quidditch season that would take place as Charlie and Chloe discussed dragons and of her possibility of working with them. The warm atmosphere was something Harry enjoyed greatly and was rather thankful for new company after the few days of just his normal Hogwarts friend's.

"So how far would you say you are compared to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Deon and Roy as she had been asking about their school.

"I don't really know," Roy replied, with a mouthful. "It depends I guess. What d'you reckon you do your fifth year at Hogwarts?"

"They take their O.W.L's," Remus responded, as the others seemed to end their conversations and listen in.

"We took our O.W.L's third year," Deon said, from the other side of his twin.

"Really?" asked Ginny rather surprised.

They nodded their heads, "We were going to take our N.E.W.T's at the end of fifth, but Fangrey said not until seventh year at Hogwarts," said Deon. "I'm rather thankful!"

"I imagine your classes will be quite easy then," Bill said, looking up from his bowl.

"Yeah right, "Chloe laughed. "These two gits only got four O.W.L's."

"Sounds like people we know," Hermione said, looking over at Fred and George who merely laughed.

"What about you Chloe, what did you get?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Flying colors!" Roy and Deon said in unison, making faces trying to imitate their sister.

The girl merely rolled her eyes ignoring them as she went back to her dinner, "I study unlike you _Big Birds_."

"We found Hermione's soul mate!" George declared, and Harry, Ron, Fred, Ginny, Deon and Roy laughed. Hermione and Chloe didn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As dinner ended, the teens were put out of the room except for that of Chloe, Deon and Roy as they had an Order meeting, annoying the hell out of the other teens who wanted to know what was going on as well. Though they were still determined, trying to listen in with the extendable ears Fred and George had created, too bad the ears couldn't get anywhere near the door; they mother had charmed it. It ended soon enough with the doors opening and the members clambering out, stifling yawns.

"You look rather tired," Remus said, to Chloe as she fought back another yawn.

"Yeah well several hours on a broom overseas can do that to a person," she smiled warmly, when suddenly she was grabbed by the red headed twins.

"We'll show her to her room!" Fred replied, pulling her along, the girl too tired to fight back.

They directed the girl along the stairs and up onto the third floor, into a room that contained her stuff along with Hermione and Ginny's.

"So what were you all talking about?" Ron asked first with all the teens minus that of Roy and Deon who were talking to Sirius still downstairs.

"Nothing I'm tell you lot," Chloe retorted.

"I told you so," Hermione said, in a sing song voice from across the room on her bed.

Fred and George brushed her off, "C'mon Chloe, we already made out that it's something to do with You-Know-Who and a weapon."

The girl didn't seem to miss a beat as she raised her eyebrows. "Really? That's news to me," she said, leaning back against the wall on what was to be her bed.

"She's not going to tell you," Hermione said, once again in a sing song tone.

"Yes Hermione's right; Fred I'm not going to tell you," Chloe said.

"He's not Fred, I'm Fred," said one of the twins, both getting a large evil grin as Ron and Harry chuckled across the room sitting on Ginny's bed with her.

"Nice try," the girl replied. "I could really careless which one I call Fred or George. You're both the same so what's the point?" she asked, with a hint of mischief in her eyes like the twins.

"Excuse me, but we're two completely different people!" one said, sounding aggravated.

"We are not the same!" the other growled.

Ron and Ginny laughed suddenly. "She has twin brothers; don't you think she does this to just annoy them as well?" Hermione asked, chuckling as did the others.

George and Fred looked at each other and laughed. "Oh so you think you're funny do you?" they asked in unison.

"Of course babe," she smiled, popping a stick of gum into her mouth before handing some off to Harry and Hermione who asked for some in the same instance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for the boys to be forced out of the room by Hermione, who brandished her wand, claiming to be able to hex them because there were other adult wizards in the house so the Ministry of Magic would never know it was her; quickly got them out when Ginny joined in with her Bat-Boogey hex. The boys remained up most of the night; Harry and Ron talking about what it might be, this weapon Voldemort was after before they were forced to stop when Mrs. Weasley hovered outside their door listening in to see if they were asleep.

The dust settled in Fred and George's room soon after they apparated into their own room, changing quickly and snuggling down into their respective beds. The half moon seeped through the window spreading across the floor in a long arc that played across George's bed as he shifted onto his side, listening to his brother's steady breathing.

"Chloe looks good," George said softly.

There was a long pause before Fred said, "Yeah she does."

"I don't remember her having freckles on her shoulders," said George.

"Me neither, but she did like to be outside a lot," Fred sighed. "Do you think she hates us for telling her to bugger off on the day she moved?"

"Probably," the other twin chuckled softly.

"I'll have to change her opinion about us then," Fred replied. "We've the rest of summer to."

George lay onto his back thinking of the girl he hadn't seen in eleven years; of how she had changed, but then again he had only known her up until they were six and full of energy. The little girl always following him and Fred around wanting to be part of their little pranks and games. George closed his eyes to the visions of the past floating under his lids.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_A six-year-old George looked stunned when a six-year-old Chloe had kissed his cheek lovingly only seconds after pulling him along away from Fred and four-year-old Ron._

"_What you do that for?" he asked, slapping his hand over the said cheek._

"_Cuz I like you," Chloe replied, her braids a bit loose from Fred and Georges obligatory greeting whenever she came over to play._

_George stared at her with his mouth a gap, hand still on his cheek, "What do you mean you like me?"_

_Chloe nervously fiddled with the ends of her braid. "It means I like you," she mumbled._

"_Oh," Is all little George could manage before he mumbled something. "I sort of like you too," his head down his eyes peered up at her through his bangs._

"_Really?" Chloe got excited and George nodded his head as she grabbed his hand and they held hands while playing around in the backyard._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

George chuckled softly to himself at the memory. He had liked Chloe then, but when he told Fred about it, his twin was rather disgusted because holding hands and kissing to a six-year-old boy was all rather icky! It was because of Fred that he went along with him on not playing with Chloe the next day, without realizing that she'd be moving away. George felt worse about his decision eleven years ago now, than he did then, with the aforesaid girl just down the hall. Though he would never tell Fred that he felt bad about it or that he had actually liked Chloe then due to the fact his twin would just tear the mickey out of him for it all. It was hard for him to talk to her when he saw her; his tongue feeling like it had stuck to the roof of his mouth. He had managed to unstick it to joke in order to try and justify his stares and look over's. She had grown up from the little loose braided brunette that tried her best to play with them when they didn't include her in their jokes and games--- _that_ was for sure.

* * *

_  
A/N: What do you think so far, hmm? Is it okay? If so let me know besides just asking to update please!_


	4. Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 4 - Down Memory Lane**

Fred and George clambered down the stairs for breakfast the next morning to find Hermione and Chloe at the end of the long, wooden table huddled over several piles of books that were labeled: _Advanced Charms Year 7, Advanced Transfiguration Year 7, Advanced Arithmancy Year 7_ among several others that were no doubt something to do with classes that were way to boring for either Fred or George to care about.

"So, what's so interesting that the two bookworms are huddled together for?" Fred asked, peeking over at the books.

"Bookworms have got to stick together or else they'll be very lonely," George chuckled as he poured himself a bowl of Loopy-O's from the box that was on the table; no doubt left by their father, who headed out to work earlier.

"Considering you two are illiterate, there'd be no point in showing you," Chloe snapped.

Fred pretended to look a gasp. "That's an insult Madame! I can read porn magazines perfectly well!" He said.

Hermione and Chloe looked disgusted while George merely shook his head and laughed.

"Did someone say porn magazines?" Sirius' voice floated in and Hermione quickly burying her face in a book as the man entered.

"Oops, sorry; didn't realize ladies were present," Sirius chuckled.

"Chloe's not a lady," Fred said with a mouthful. "Probably has tons of porn in her bedroom."

Sirius snorted as he took a seat, pouring cereal out into a bowl as well.

"Loads!" Chloe suddenly said. "I thought you knew! I've even got a vibrator…or did I leave _those_ at home?"

George and Sirius snorted out their half eaten cereal back into their bowls while Hermione's face reddened even more as her eyes frantically raced across the page, but she was obviously not getting any reading done.

"I knew it!" Fred laughed.

"You've no shame do you?" asked Sirius as he looked at Chloe with enjoyment.

The girl shook her head and said, "No, not really. I stopped caring what people thought ages ago."

Chloe got up and collected up her books as Hermione shot up and dashed out the door in such a hurried fashion that she dropped the book she was reading. Chloe bend over picking up the disguarded book and George seemed unable to stop staring at her bum as she grabbed the leather bound book and disappeared out of the kitchen, up the three stairs and could be heard vanishing into the library on the main floor above them.

"Staring at her bum?" Sirius asked, surveying the teen.

George's head snapped around and the older man laughed as George's twin looked at him with an amused expression on his face.

"No!" George answered a little too quickly to sound convincing.

Sirius laughed quietly to himself as Remus entered with his head turned about while he glanced at something that must have been of interest because he stumbled down the stairs a bit entering into the kitchen.

"I hope there's nothing in the Library that'll attack them," Remus mumbled taking a seat next to his old school mate.

"You missed the conversation about porn and vibrators," Sirius laughed.

Remus shook his head. "Good."

"George was staring at Chloe's bum," said Sirius nonchalantly.

"I was not!" said George.

"Don't tell me you like Chloe?" Fred retorted indignantly.

"Just because you look at someone's bum doesn't mean you like 'em!" George snapped and sighed abruptly realizing what he had done.

"So you were lookin' at her bum!" Fred declared as he and Sirius laughed.

George himself started to laugh as did Remus.

"Whose bum?" Ron's voice filtered in through the laughter as he and Harry joined the others in the kitchen.

Fred proceeded to tell them of George's bum-staring-habits and of the earlier conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That week went by pretty quickly with loads of Fred and George teasing Chloe about her vibrator, until she threatened to shove it up their bums while they were pasted out to see if they liked it and that ended their taunts quickly enough. It wasn't until that weekend that Fred started the teasing back up about something else that Mrs. Weasley stepped in batting her sons about the ears.

"Please; I remember when I walked into the twin's bedroom one day wondering there the three had gone to," Mrs. Weasley said to full table that night. "There was all three of 'em showing each other their workings!"

The table broke out into thunderous laughter as the twins and Chloe's faces flashed red. Chloe and George buried their heads into their arms as Fred buried his in his hands, and the three laughed as their shoulders shook greatly.

"Oh lord," Hermione replied shaking her head.

"You three use to tease and bully each other so much I was afraid it was going to get out of hand," Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

"I remember when they were five and the boys had gone swimming in the pond just beyond the house and Chloe had stolen all their clothes!" Mr. Weasley laughed. "The two came running back stark naked!"

The table broke out into hilarity all over again as Fred had decided to bury his face in his arms like his twin as his shoulders shook.

"George and Fred got back at her though, if I remember correctly," Bill replied.

"Chloe was deathly afraid of bugs when she was little and Fred and George shoved handfuls down her dress," Mrs. Weasley said, trying to keep herself from laughing through the story. "The girl ran around the yard screaming her head off stripping along the way! Was down to her knickers and getting ready to take 'em off too by the time I got a hold of her!"

Deon and Roy laughed pounding their knees as Fred and George went right along with them in hilarity.

"When she got back at them for the bugs, it was leeches," Mr. Weasley smiled. "Jar full. Dumped 'em down their pants. Fred and George ran around like crazy, yanking off their pants and knickers."

Chloe broke out into laughter out loud for the first time as George and Fred frowned at her.

"Had the little things attached to their bums!" Mrs. Weasley laughed as the others did as well.

"Cruel to each other, huh?" Remus laughed.

"Yes, indeed. I'd have to say the one thing that got me and Quinn laughing was when Chloe was getting Fred and George back for something and did it only the way a girl could at the time," chuckled Mrs. Weasley as she got up and passed out the dessert. "Little boys at that age thought girls were icky in the utmost sense unless they would play in mud like Fred, George and Chloe did all the time. Chloe got them back for something I can't quite remember, but Quinn and I broke down, because Chloe kissed George and Fred square on the mouth! Fred looked like he wanted to throw up and George was stunned beyond the point of speech looking completely shocked."

"Aww," rippled from the table mockingly, coupling with laughter from the rest.

"When did that happen?" Fred demanded finally getting his hands on his mother's dessert.

"I'd have to say when you were five or six. Before Chloe left," Mr. Weasley grinned broadly.

George merely smiled softly, digging into his piece of cake rather happy to stuff his mouth and not have to answer any questions bound to come his way.

"I'm _so_ not accepting you as my first kiss!" Fred replied, indignantly. "Not that it matters."

"I'm sorry what? When did this happen? Are you sure your memory wasn't fixed to think such things?" Chloe asked jokingly as she looked around the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George sighed softly in the dark of the kitchen as he and Fred went over the plans for their joke shop as the others slept and they tucked in a few more pieces of the cake their mother had made a couple days ago. Fred realized his twin had stopped listening to what he was saying several minutes back when George started to merely nod his head or grunt a response. The red head had on numerous occasions caught his twin watching Chloe while she passed by, or stuttering a bit when he attempted to talk to her while he thought Fred wasn't around or in ear shot ------ well at least normal ear shot.

Chloe and George were by that night on good terms and Fred had seen the girl laugh several times at George jokes despite how lame they might have been at the time. The casual flirting that went on between the two did not go unseen by Fred and the teen laughed to himself at the thought as he pressed on with the plans for the shop.

* * *

_  
A/N: I did the chapter after writing the fifth chapter already. I hadn't explained how they got along, so this is sort of an insert, plus I laughed a lot at their childhood memories that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were telling! Hope you like it so far!_  



End file.
